Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-5$ and the product of $-9$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-7$ plus the quantity of $-3$ times that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-9$ and $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What is the sum of $-5$ and $-9x$ $-9x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (-9x - 5) = \color{orange}{-3(-9x-5)}$ What is $-7$ plus $\color{orange}{-3(-9x-5)}$ $-3(-9x-5)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(-9x-5)-7$.